


나의 옛날이야기

by saythename



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, latebdaypresentfor1004day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename/pseuds/saythename
Summary: Jeonghan visits Daegu for the first time with Seungcheol by his side for Chuseok, saying he is nervous to meet Mr. and Mrs.Choi was an understatement.





	

The land was swathed with wheat ready to harvest spread on miles, rose and fell like golden ocean waves adding to the backdrop of clear blue sky without a cloud in sight and the green hills passing in the background offered a unique and breathtaking parade to the passengers sitting by the train window. 

Among them, one person in particular didn't show any sign of interest in the picturesque view, too preoccupied and lost in his own thoughts. 

Contrasting those soft and delicate features, a serious almost sinister expression was dotting on his face. 

Saying he was nervous was an understatement, Jeonghan checking his watch every two seconds, counting down the seconds until the arrival of their destination

it took him a superhuman amount of will power to suppress the urge to bite his nails, 

Even after the endless late night phone calls with Seungkwan and Seokmin trying to reason with him, going back to Daegu with Seungcheol for Chuseok has escalated quickly as the number one bad idea in his mind. 

"Relax" a hand gently rested down onto his own and softly traced circle in his palm as an attempt soothing his agitation "I swear my parents won't eat you"

"But I am your first boyfriend, they will definitely think I am the one that turned their son gay" the younger let out a whine almost like a groan, before burring his face the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

"This is not technically false though" chuckled the raven haired male with a playful wink pinching his cheek "but on the side note, who wouldn't be for you? My pretty angel."

"Stop flirting, I am too stressed for that!" Jeonghan swapped his wandering hand away and hit the latter in the chest before staring back at his watch.

"Seriously, they might not be as open minded as yours, but I promise they won't be difficult ok?"

Though they have had this conversation more than once, the long haired male couldn't but find it skeptical to believe, yet said nothing in return, trying to repress the urge to empty the content of his stomach any second now if it continues on.

 

They arrived around half an hour later, and as they descended from the taxi, Jeonghan's hand automatically linked unto Seungcheol's arm as his life depend on it digging his fingernails into his boyfriend's jacket sleeve. 

Standing in front of a two-stories brick house with a small garden planted in the front carefully maintained, his pace slowed down as each step he took to a point that Seungcheol has to literally drag him by the arm to reach the entrance.

The ringing of the doorbell sounded like an alarm warning him there is no going back from there on and soon the door swung open way faster than Jeonghan would like it to be.

A woman in her late forties, beauty not diminishing with age, let out a happy yelp and offered both of them warm hug welcomed them in. 

Next to her loomed a man with thin glass and a beard whose sharp gaze reminding him of Seungcheol's when he's upset, 

Jeonghan almost bite his tongue to the process formulate a greeting under that menacing glare feeling his teeth clacking together uncontrollably. 

He then reached a colorful paper bag hesitantly towards the woman of the house and smiled timidly:

"I brought some songpyeon and rice wine, it isn't much but please enjoy it" to which the host thanked him before disappearing to the kitchen after directing the three of them to the living room. 

Seungcheol pulled him to a seat on the cushion next to his on a low table as his father sat down right in front of him, crossing his legs.

There was a short moment of silence in which Jeonghan debated whether it was expected of him to speak first but soon Mr.Choi started:

"So how long have you two been together?"

"For about two years now, sir." Jeonghan replied politely, sitting straight like a straw and trying to control his voice from stuttering. 

"You are in art school as Seungcheol mentioned?"

"Yes, sir" answered Jeonghan and added "In studio art design" to which the old man nodded knowingly.

Mrs.Choi came back in that moment with serving them each a cup of tea before settling down next to her husband. 

"You see, Seungcheol spoke highly of you" those might have seemed like a praise yet before his heart could rejoice, Mr.Choi continued on "But I don't believe in people that easily like he does, Seungcheol has always been too naive for his own good."

"Dad, I am a grown up man" protested the raven male whose words were immediately shut back by a glare from his father.

"We have heard stories about your big city Seoul people and I have been there a few times myself. You people have all kinds of particular ways to...play around"

Jeonghan's head is now hanging low at Mr.Choi's serious tone:

"If Seungcheol is just a passing fling that you feel you can replace him, please, my son is not the one for you. He's just a kid from Daegu that doesn't know enough yet of the world and we are just an ordinary family that want to live a peaceful life. Me and his mother wish Seungcheol nothing more but the simple happiness of a normal life of getting an alright job, marrying a woman and having a few children like everyone else." his speech was tinted with so much more emotion sounding almost like a pleading "We are begging you as a parent to consider giving our son the possibility of living a life without being pointed fingers at behind his back and consider it for yourself as well, both of you are still young to understand how it is not worth losing the chance of living a normal life for a foolish momentary spark-"

"You are wrong sir, I don't want to be rude, but this is not true" Jeonghan took a deep breath and stared Mr.Choi back, not breaking eye contact for once and enunciated "It is not a foolish momentary spark"

All three of the Chois were slightly startled by the sudden rise in the latter's voice yet Jeonghan didn't seem to notice and persisted on:

"I am aware our relationship under current society is not the viewed as the best, and Seungcheol and I are conscientious that we will face a lot of obstacles of in the future, but the world is changing and so are people's point of view. Yes, we might never get married in Korea in short-term and gave birth to our children, but we can have our wedding overseas and adopt a child that we'll love as our own. Most importantly, no matter how many difficulties we face in the future, no matter how people would mock us, as long as we are together, as long as we love each other, we will make it through. Yes, I wouldn't know what I lost for giving up living a normal life married to a woman, not being judged, but what I do know is a life without Seungcheol is not a life worth living."

Jeonghan always been the reserved one in their relationship, never vocalize his love as openly as he does, but hearing him so determined about their future, Seungcheol couldn't help but trace up a grin on his lips and awestruck how stunning the latter looked with fortitude shimmering in his light brown orbs making him incredibly warm inside. 

This reminded him of the time that Jeonghan fearlessly confronted the homophobic comments that his classmate purposely slipped in front of them and the trembling of his shoulder as he cried the whole night when the school discovered their relationship and his department chair had a "discussion" putting the possibly of withdrawing his master application on the line yet still refused to let go of him.

It is silly, the feeling of them against the world that is only heard in songs suddenly became their reality. 

The stridency of the chair moving next to him pulled Seungcheol out of his thoughts as his eyes land on Jeonghan standing up and bowing down, his head almost touching the table:

"Please, I am begging you as well, give us a chance to prove you that we can have an as happy life as any other couples."

Mr.Choi still stared at them with his sharp gaze behind the spectacles, and after what Jeonghan felt like a century, let out a long sigh before turning to Mrs.Choi and asking: "Is dinner ready?"

Before Mrs.Choi could reply, a growling sound resonated loudly in the room as Jeonghan’s face turned bright red and wanted to burry himself in the ground. When would his stomach stop growling when he is stressed!

But fortunately, his mother giggled: "It will be ready in a minute, Jeonghan and Seungcheol can you help me carry the plates?"

During the dinner, tensely sitting on the edge of his chair in the still awkward atmosphere, Jeonghan remained silent through the whole meal only to answer questions when directed towards him, mostly listening to Seungcheol and his mom exchanging different news about their other family members and focused on finishing the pieces of meat or vegetable that Mrs.Choi kept on adding on his bowl. 

 

After some more chatting in the salon over more tea and fruits that Mrs.Choi insisted on feeding Jeonghan, when they were finally given the green light to leave to Seungcheol's room, as soon as the door closed, Jeonghan jumped unto the bed and buried his face into the pillow let out soft complaining cry. 

"See, you didn't die, right?" chuckled Seungcheol sitting down beside him playing with a few of the younger's golden strands, 

"Barely" replied the latter voice muffled by the cushion. 

Once he felt he has whined long enough, Jeonghan sat up and let his gaze wandering around the room scanning the white walls decorated with posters showcasing some Korean and foreign football players that Jeonghan couldn't name. It wasn't hard to deduce from the yellowed corners they must have been pinned up for quite some time. On his desk, a tower of CD was neatly stacked in a rack (probably Mrs.Choi's work considering Seungcheol's messy habits that he has long witnessed once they moved in together) next to what resembles a lamp from the 90s. A few shirts printed with various band names that used to be everyone's favorite were hanging in the closet next to an array of snapbacks. The only things that looks relative new were the books on the small shelf, they looked so clean almost untouched and triggered a small smile on Jeonghan's lips thinking about how Seungcheol's lack of interest in reading has never changed.

His eyes then landed on the few plushies were spreading next to him on the lavender blue sheets. 

Jeonghan picked one of them and asked side-eyeing the male next to him:

"Pororo? Seriously?" 

"Hey, don't judge Pororo" sulked Seungcheol snatching it back before following Jeonghan's gaze "I haven't changed anything in this room since high school. Looks pretty outdated doesn't it?"

The younger shook his head and smiled to himself "It is nice to see where you grew up from."

"Awn, you love me that much that you want to learn about my past?" smirked Seungcheol crooking a brow

"I just want to know where you learnt your greasiness from." scoffed Jeonghan, yet he'd soon take it back when Seungcheol attack his waist with tickling as he pleaded for mercy in between hysterical giggle and gasps of breath, blond strands flying wildly around his face. 

 

Feeling a lot more refreshed the next morning after a good night of sleep and finally being able to let his guards down a little knowing the worst has past, 

Jeonghan's confidence was slowly coming back as he cheerfully greeted Mrs.Choi sitting alone in the kitchen table as Mr.Choi was nowhere to be seen (to his relief) as she mentioned the old man left early to go fishing with a few friends. 

After breakfast, Mrs.Choi suggested to Seungcheol to give Jeonghan a tour around their neighborhood as long as they get back before dinner. 

When asked about where he wanted to go, Jeonghan simply shrugged and told Seungcheol to impress him.

The latter flashed him a sly grin squinting his eyes murmuring "You won't be disappointed!"

Since it was early in the morning with no sight of people in the streets, for once they could hold hands freely without worrying about others' gaze. 

A few steps into the dirt road, a sense of freedom and escape from the city smog slowly grew in him 

the noise of busy car honks and traffic are all replaced with the music of cornfield's ruffling under the wind, the chippering of birds, 

Jeonghan closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath of the air lingering with the smell of fresh dew dripping on grass and wild flowers that he couldn't name.

He suddenly understood the reason so many of his friends wanted to move to the countryside, it wasn't as prosperous and booming as Seoul, yet nature would always have that irreplaceable charm that no technology can imitate. 

And most importantly this is where Seungcheol grew up, and shaped who he became. 

Jeonghan has always been quite curious about Daegu ever since he met Seungcheol. The tenderness in his eyes whenever he calls back home, the excitement in his voice whenever he meets someone else speaking Daegu dialect all peaked his interest about what kind of place Daegu must be that has such a fond, loved spot in Seungcheol's heart that he is slightly envious of.

 

The first stop that Seungcheol red brick building with large windows surrounded by a white rail that the paint has became patchy. 

"That's the high school I used to attend before." explained animatedly Seungcheol accelerating his pace as they approach. 

The fanfare of students that must have happened during school days was replaced instead with a soothing quietness during the national holiday.

Jeonghan scooted closer and shook the metallic school gate that was indeed shut close as excepted. 

Assuming they passed by here just to look at the exterior and evocative of his juvenile past, his legs were directing back towards the road they came from when Seungcheol pulled his arms and stated:

"We aren't done here yet" Towards the questioning look Jeonghan gave him, the raven haired male flashed him a goofy eye smile, yet the next thing he did nothing of adorable as he climbed on top of slightly lower region of the iron fence in less then a blink of eye, before stretching his hand forward for Jeonghan. 

Before he could fully grasp the situation, they both landed inside the fence as Seungcheol proudly justified:

"I used to do that all the time when I woke up too late"

"A real troublemaker you must have been" commented Jeonghan crossing his arm accusingly, yet the wide grin on his face gave it away. 

"Oh, you have no idea" laughed Seungcheol "I am pretty sure all the teachers hated my guts, except maybe the one for P.E. Me and a few friends back then used to skip class all the time and sneak to the basketball court or the arcade, our headmaster almost had to hunt us down every time at those two places, we got pretty good at hiding but he was even better at finding."

Jeonghan pictured at those words how funny Seungcheol would have seemed being chased by his teacher and his grumpy face when he got into detention. 

"They must have been so shocked when you got into law school, weren't they?"

"You should have seen our homeroom teacher's face once he heard of it, his jaw dropped to the floor that someone had to pick it up for him."

They strolled around the different parts in the interior, from the front courtyard with monkey bars to the small garden in the back with benches. 

"Sadly, I don't know how to pick locks" confessed Seungcheol as they reach the end of their school tour.

"Thank God you don't" Jeonghan rolled his eyes "I don't want to get into jail the first time I come to Daegu, talk about making good first impression to your parents."

Once back the ground that they were legal to walk on, Jeonghan joked "Alright my bad influence, where are we going next?" 

"Don't worry, we won't be break more laws from now on. I mean even if you do, you have a future lawyer boyfriend to defend you" wrapping on arm around the long haired male's shoulder. 

"I would prefer not to have any need of it at all, thank you very much."

 

They turned unto a slightly more crowded area with a few basic shops and family style looking restaurants lined up unevenly on both sides of the sidewalks. 

Those streets were surprisingly not completely foreign to Jeonghan since he heard Seungcheol describe them to him many time before, but being finally able to witness the view he must have seen, tracing back on the path he must have walked on everyday, gave Jeonghan's stomach butterflies. Looking back, he would never have imagined being so eager to learn more and more about someone else's history, Jeonghan knew he was doomed but would never admit under his ego how hopelessly in love he was. 

As they scanned aimlessly the window displays of a variety of stores hand in hand, Jeonghan would stop each time they encounter some traditional hand-made confection and sweets pushed by the merchants on cart contemplating at them with great fascination and insisted on buying something from everyone of them. Seungcheol would mocked him from time to time for living too much of a wealthy life to even know what a Ppogi is, before being effectively shut down with an elbow in the stomach. 

 

When they came to the end of the main street, Seungcheol halted in front of a shop that looked particularly sketchy since the thick curtains were blocking all view of the inside with sorely a small neon sign before leading Jeonghan in. 

Not even a minute later, they were right back outside as Jeonghan scolded:

"Choi Seungcheol, I know we have been dating for a while and the expectation for date ideas decreases exponentially with time, but for real, did you just bring me to an internet cafe?" 

"It was my favorite place when I was in school ok?" weakly defended Seungcheol raising his hands up 

Jeonghan still felt the Goosebumps on his skin still lingering thinking back about the looks the rest of boys in the internet cafe gave him once they stepped inside, by the shining in their eyes, quite convinced they mistook him for a woman and one of the rare species that would step into a place like that. He didn’t even say a word before turning on his heels.

 

Their next stop in their trip reminiscent of Choi Seungcheol's past as Jeonghan has mentally named as was the small arcade of the town, currently full of teenager kids that were finally free to threw their books away and play as much as they want for the short five days’ break. 

Jeonghan was tempting his chance at the claw machine to get the otter plushy resembling adorably like his baby Channie when Seungcheol bragged confidently next to him out of nowhere:

"You knew that they called me the king of DDR before?"

"Oh yeah?" replied Jeonghan with a monotone voice, cursing under breath when the claw machine loosened the grip without success and busy searching his pocket looking for another coin. 

"You don't seem to believe it, wanna bet?" a smirk drew unto his lips Seungcheol.

"What do you want to bet?" asked suspiciously Jeonghan.

"How about the one who lose pays for lunch?"

"Deal" the younger snapped the latter's outreached palm to seal the pact before following his boyfriend towards the longest line in the arcade. 

Their turn arrived only a good fifteen minutes later after a line of hyped and obliviously loud fifteen-sixteen year olds. 

Jeonghan tried first, quite satisfied with his own score, but Seungcheol wasn't exaggerating at all when he says he is good at it, he was exceptionally gifted.

The uncountable amount of combo and bonus flying on the screen created a small fuss around them as the surrounding kids all looked mesmerized and cheered for him, 

even the store owner came by hearing the noise to witness the birth of a new high score. 

Jeonghan wasn't too deceived with the results since he still got to leave the store with the otter plushy (or "baby Channie" as the younger immediately named it despite his boyfriend's protest) under his arm.

 

Seungcheol was in the middle of numerating a number of restaurants Jeonghan could chose from when he heard his name called out. 

"Seungcheol?" the pair's eyes followed the direction of the voice, as a tall young man ran towards them. 

As soon he was close enough, the stranger's eyes hovered over their intertwined fingers, surprise clearly printed on his expression. 

Jeonghan's automatic reflex is to pull his hand back, but Seungcheol only tightened up his grip.

"Hey" smiled back Seungcheol dragging Jeonghan with him "It has been a while. How is it going?"

"I am great, what about you?" returned unsurely the latter with an awkward smile. 

"Same old, same old, by the way, this is Wonho, one of my high school buddies" introduced Seungcheol the two of strangers to each other "And this is Jeonghan, my boyfriend."

Wonho clearly flinched at the last word, yet said nothing and quickly excused himself that he had leave and bided goodbye . 

As soon as the intruder was far enough, Jeonghan frowned and asked with a scolding tone: "Why did you tell him that? He'll probably spread around that you are, you are..." yet he felt like a lump in his throat not able of bringing himself to finish it.

"That I am dating a guy?" finished Seungcheol for him and added "Since when other people's love life has become a crime?"

Jeonghan wanted to argue back yet couldn't seeing the sincerity in the latter's dark orbs. 

"And you said it yourself yesterday, no matter how other viewed us, as long as we-" Seungcheol was abruptly cut up with a hand quickly covering his mouth and Jeonghan flushing red yelling: "Don't you dare ever repeat what I said yesterday, forget about it! Forget all of it! It's so embarrassing!"

Those words reassured his ever so present insecurity about their relationship a little, knowing Seungcheol is in fact willing to stand up against all the imminent challenging waves forthcoming towards them. 

Yet, he didn't want to think about all those negativities anymore and cleared his head to fully appreciate the moment before nodding absent mindedly towards Seungcheol when asked whether he would be ok if they went to to Jihoon's parents' place for lunch.

Jihoon is one of Seungcheol's closest and childhood friend, despite his small figure looked incredibly frightening, yet Jeonghan and all of their other friends knew he was totally a softie towards people he cared.

Arrived the small restaurant that Jeonghan have heard about him crowing numerous time, the pair spotted a familiar the short male in a black apron as soon as they entered as Seungcheol greeted on top of his lungs attracting the attention of every client in the dinning room:

"Yo Jihoon!" which earned him an eye-roll and a scoff, and after a quick exchange of glance with the younger, Jeonghan was certain they were thinking at the same time that they both wished that they could pretend they didn't know that loud and bulky raven haired man. 

The short male reluctantly settled them down, before warning Seungcheol that he'd throw him out if he doesn't tone his voice down, 

"Happy birthday!" wished warmly Jihoon turning towards Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan was dazed for a few minutes, trying to comprehend the meaning of such sudden information, when it suddenly clicked as he brought a hand to his mouth.

He has been so engrossed by the meeting with Seungcheol's parent for the past month to even remember that today was in fact, October 4th, his birthday, and it didn't help that he forgot his phone back home before boarding the train as well so he could have been at least reminded by the birthday messages. 

When he raised his eyes, Seungcheol had that handsome greasy smile creep up unto his face, that Jeonghan knew he planned it all along and couldn't decided if he wanted to pull him in for a punch or a kiss. 

An extra service of seaweed soup was offered to their table, their meal ending not so surprisingly with the apparition of a candle lit strawberry cake as Seungcheol and Jihoon sang in union the typical "happy birthday" with his boyfriend insisted on performing after a rap version of the birthday song that was forcefully ended by Jihoon's fist. 

"Where is my present?" demanded Jeonghan as he wiped the cream next to raven's lips with a tissue.

"I already gave it to you!" Seungcheol exclaimed innocently pointing towards that Channie doll. His expression looked so sincere that Jeonghan was about to believe him, when he burst into a laughter "Oh God, you should have looked at your face. Just kidding, of course I got you a real gift, be patient, sweetheart, the best for last you know?"

About that kiss or punch dilemma earlier, if it continues on down that road will definitely ended with being a punch Jeonghan promised himself.

 

Just before they left the restaurant, Jihoon gave Jeonghan a look that he couldn't exactly pinpoint and told him a weird “Good luck” but he brushed it to the back of his head. 

The last stop of their one-day journey has Seungcheol taken him into a road leading deep into the woods on the far North of the town.

Jeonghan couldn't recall how many intersections they crossed as they wandered deeper into the forest, he would have been long lost if he came here by himself,

About many complaining later, his eyes were met with a large open field, as the early autumn sun slowly settled down in the horizon, its light ray bathing the turquoise water in a shimmering glow, the leaves of all hues painting a canvas of red, orange and green on the grass. In the middle, stood a large oak tree with... 

"A tree house!" It has always been one of Jeonghan's secret childhood dreams to visit one that always appeared magical inside his story books.

Climbing up the rope ladder, the only room was illuminated with a string of fairy light hanging on the ceiling, a range of pillow laying around on the floor

"I found it one day after school, no one ever was here whenever I came, so I assumed it is abandoned and brought my own stuffs into it." clarified Seungcheol before adding "I used to come here a lot before."

"With your friends?" asked Jeonghan curiously touching around the wood patterns on the walls and the roof. 

"By myself" Seungcheol sat down on one of the cushion “Believe it or not, I used to struggle with myself so bad that I wanted to run away from home and never come back."

Jeonghan's heart sink at the sadness in his voice and turned his attention back to his boyfriend who continued:

"My two elder brothers were much smarter and better at everything I did, school, sports, they were so likeable that I felt that no matter how much effort I put into, I'd never reach their level and would always have to live under their shadow, and my parents, teachers, everyone around me seem to only see them, I was the invisible one. So as any rebellious teenager would do, I drank, smoked, got involve into gangs and fights, drug was probably the only thing I didn't get myself into."

Jeonghan knew somewhat fragments about Seungcheol's past but hearing him pouring his heart out made wish he could turn back time and be there for him when he need the most encouragement and love, even despising fate for crossing their path only so late after. 

"I seriously thought at that moment whether I existed or not won't have mattered to anyone. But I was fortunate enough to meet not long after my P.E teacher of that time, he supported me a lot, boasted my almost non-existent self-esteem, before I sank even lower, Jihoon helped me a lot as well until I finally realized what I wanted to do with my life."

"Thank you for telling me this." Jeonghan wrapped his fingers around the latter's, praying even if a little, his warmth could flow towards the elder "I am so grateful that you made it through so I could meet you." 

"This was my secret base, I would never have imagined bringing anyone here, and I have never told anyone that passage I just told you, do you understand what it means?"

No addition words were needed for Jeonghan to grasp his question, only by the exchange of their regards, 

Jeonghan knew how much courage one must take be exposing his most vulnerable part buried in the deepest corner of the heart, opening his entire weakness towards another person, 

a little overwhelmed indeed, but mostly grateful to be the one Seungcheol chose to believe in and rely on.

As Jeonghan tried to discreetly wipe that wetness away from the corner of his eye, Seungcheol scooted closer and dragging Jeonghan back up unto his feet with him before opening his mouth again:

"I would never have thought that I'd be able to find one day someone I wish to share to share my everything with, my best and my worst, but when I did, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world, Jeonghan, you deserve so much, so much more than what I can offer, but forgive my selfishness, I would never let you go, I am sorry I don't have much, not much money, nor much power, but there is one thing, I won't lose anyone to my love for you so..."

His heart pondering loudly against his ribcage, almost forgot how to breath for a moment, his vision turning blurry whether it was because of the suffocating in his chest or the tears building in his orbit that don't seem to go away no matter how much he blinked,

he has waited so long for this, yet when it is still nonetheless so surreal when it happens

Seungcheol kneeling down on one knee and remove a box hidden from his jacket pocket:

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
